Photographic
by CandyAppleSweetHeart
Summary: Kyo is a regular boy, twin to Kyoko. he was home schooled his entire life until Kyoko pleads for him to go in her place in Ouran high school because of a traumatizing event in her middle school year. something that had to do with the hitachiin brothers. so he agrees! cross dressing as a girl, he goes in Kyoko's place! it'll have fluffy boy love ahead! watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first story that I'm attempting at, also which I hope you'll enjoy for a very long time! This is about Kyo but I'm just starting with Kyoko's view to show how he got roped into crossdressing as his sister. There are some bad languages ahead so this is a warning for you sweet innocent people out there!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character, Kyo-Kun!**

Information about Kyo! ~

Name: Naiyamara, Kyo

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Height: five foot four. (5'4)

Birthday: September 9

Blood type: AB.

Favorite foods: Chocolate, loves cupcakes but hates cake. Ramen.

Least favorite foods: pickles, sushi, carrots.

Family: a younger twin sister, Kyoko, who he'll do anything for. Her personality is social, bizarre and adventurous while Kyo is quiet, prefers to study and unadventurous. A mother who is a famous pastry chef and a father who is the president of a software company. And a little seven (7) year old brother, Ryo. Has pets who Poppa and Peppa, who are twin deer, their mother died from childbirth. And a chestnut colored horse named Rosie. And a parrot named Sugar. Kyo helps run the family bakery: Amaimono bakery. (Amaimono: Sweetie) (Google translate, bruh!)

Appearance: short emerald green hair with bangs that frames his face. Sleepy dark blue eyes. Always wears a pendant with a crescent moon symbol from Ryō.

Fear: he scared of snakes or anything long and squirmy.

Backstory: He was homeschooled while Kyoko went to school. His mother, who used to be a college teacher before she discovers her passion for pastries, taught him everything and so he is super smart.

Personality: Candid, straightforward, frank, occasionally has shy periods and mean and mocking periods. Apathetic. Crumbles only to Kyoko and Ryō and their puppy/Bambi eyes and when he's around them he is more relaxed and is flustered easily. Photographic memory.

Alright, I think that's all enjoy!

Kyoko POV. ~

Naiyamara, Kyoko took deep rhythmic breaths to keep from panicking and bolting from the classroom screaming in terror.

 _["Why would you scream in terror?" "Shut up, I'm getting to that!"_ ]

There in the back of the classroom, were the Hitachiin brothers; Hikaru and Kaoru, sitting side by side a brunette boy with big brown doe eyes.

 _["The oh-so traumatizing event of your middle school year?" "I said, SHUT UP!"]_

Before she transferred to Lobelia, she went to middle school with both the brothers in Ouran and later confessed to Hikaru, who tricked her with his brother. She could actually tell them apart when they played their game with her, but the called her a fluke and sent her off in tears, remarking about her 'unnatural ugly broccoli green hair'. After that her parents transferred her to Lobelia with no questions asked after she came home in tears. Then when she entered high school, she asked them to transfer her back to Ouran and they did, again with no questions asked.

Kyoko was wearing the girls' uniform and had her hair tied into a high ponytail to her waist, the end curling inward and had side bangs that framed her face. She had the same dark blue sleepy eyes as her brother but her eyes were always sparkling with mirth but right now they were sparkling with fear.

 _["Wait, I just realized, why are you speaking in third person?" "I swear to god, if you interrupt again…!]_

"Class, today we have a returning student; Naiyamara, Kyoko." The teacher, who was middle aged woman with a scowl permanently etched on her face, growled. Kyoko winced when the teacher turned her annoyance filled gaze to her.

"Hello and please take care of me kindly" Kyoko bowed, her ponytail sliding past her chest. She straightened and bit her lip as she saw flickers of recognition in the Twins faces.

"Alright Naiyamara-Chan, sit beside Kaito-Kun" the teacher pointed to a brown haired boy a few desks away from the Twins.

Kyoko quickly hurries to her seat and slides into it and immediately angles her body so she didn't have the Twins in her vision. She smiled at her neighbor, Kaito who smiled back.

~~Transition~~

Kyoko slumped onto her desk and sighed. "That lesson was so dreary!" Kyoko moaned to her neighbor Kaito, Kakeru _. ["Of course you think school is boring! School is great! You can learn things you can't learn in the street! I wish I go!" "Ooh, my big brother is soooooo passionate about learning! Like a true NERD!"]_

"It wasn't that bad" Kaito rolled his eyes. "It was!" Kyoko exclaimed. "It was mind numbing Kaito-Kun! And I could feel myself slowly dying of boredom! Which I will not allow!" she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her fist in the air. "Curse you boredom! You shall never lay foot in my life for as long as I live!"

Kaito snorted.

"I'm serious!" Kyoko insisted. "I will live my life with excitement, elation, thrill, enthusiasm and other synonyms of that word for as long as I live!"

"Eagerness? Exhilaration? Stimulation?" Kaito offered. "Alright smart ass, I get it" Kyoko whacked him on the arm halfheartedly and he smirked.

She turned to rest her chin on the desk and a few moments later two dress clad waists appeared in her vision. Kyoko lifted her head and stared curiously at two girls who smiled at her.

"Hi, my name is Kurakano, Momoka" a brown haired girl introduced herself, smiling. "And my name is Karasuma, Rumi" a short haired girl grinned.

"Oh, hi my name is Naiyamara, Kyoko" Kyoko said shyly, bowing her head.

"You want to hang out after school?" Rumi asked eagerly.

 _["You made friends that fast?" "Uh duh, I'm a magnet of popularity" "Not in my book"_ _ **SMACK**_ _. "OW!"]_

"Not this" Kaito rolled his eyes. "What?" Kyoko asked.

"We just want to to introduce you to our favorite club" Momoka said. "What kind of club?" Kyoko asked. Momoka and Rumi exchanged glances. "The Host Club" groaned Kaito.

"Host… club?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "Where super gorgeous boys seduce girls" Kaito stated. "Seduce!?" Kyoko's eyes widened comically. "You mean f-for se-!"

"No!" Momoka clamped a hand over Kyoko's mouth. "Not like that!" _[What were you going to say?" "Ah, dear brother, you are still so young and naïve" "…I'm older than you" "About three minutes! And in age, not mind dummy"]_  
"Then what?" Kyoko's voice was muffled but her question was clear. "And what do you do there?"

"Well, you'll have to come so we can show you" Rumi smiled slyly.

Kyoko blinked and looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "Alright" She decided. "Great!" Rumi cheered. The bell rang for lunch and Kyoko stood. "Time for yummy, yummy lunch!" She sang. "What are you gonna eat?" Kyoko asked Kaito, Momoka and Rumi, as they walked alongside her and they exited the classroom, following the crowd.

"Hm, I'm not sure" Momoka shrugged as they got their lunch and as they sat at a table. She let her gaze wander and finally her eyes landed on something. She nudged Rumi and she followed Momoka's gaze and they both blushed and tittered. "What's with them?" Kyoko asked Kaito, who rolled his eyes. "The Hosts" he replied, pointing to a table across the lunchroom. Kyoko followed his finger and her eyes found five super-hot, gorgeous, smoking, spicy, beautiful, stunning, attractive, lovely, elegant, and again, hot, guys including the brunette boy who seemed annoyed at the blond who hovered over him .

"Nice synonyms" Kaito remarked, sticking a spoonful of soup into his mouth and Kyoko flushed realizing she said all of the synonyms out loud.

"I think I got all the synonyms" Kyoko admitted, nibbling on a sandwich. "Probably. That pretty much sums up the Hosts" Kaito nodded.

"Gotta admit, they're pretty spicy, no wonder Kurakano-Chan and Karasuma-Chan turned into tomatoes" Kyoko said, jerking a thumb to the girls across the table who were still hypnotized by the club members, more specifically, the brunette.

"Spicy?" Kaito snorted. "Yes! So deliciously spicy they make my face turn red from their hotness! Like spicy as, as, as… uh…I give up" Kyoko slumps back into her seat. She picked up her smoothie slurps it loudly.

"Hey, quit it!" Kaito made a halfhearted attempt at her smoothie. "Nah!" She slurped louder until she finished it, satisfied. "Yeah!" she raised a fist in victory.

" **Hello ladies** " two voices came from behind Kyoko who was still in her victorious pose. Momoka, Rumi looked behind her and Kaito just twisted to look. Kyoko's eyes widened in terror as she turned her head to look over her shoulder with a strained smile.

"Y-yes?" Kyoko stammered. The Twins smiled charmingly. " **We just wanted to meet our new beautiful classmate** " The said together, holding our different colored roses. Hikaru held out a blue rose while Kaoru held out an orange one.

Kyoko stared at the roses, her face unreadable, deciding finally to take them. "Alright, thank you" She said slowly, practically crushing the stems in nervousness. " **We hope you attend our club after school** " They said, those amber eyes staring into her soul. "Gingers have no soul" She said gravely. They blinked. "Uh, I mean, what club?" she smiled at them innocently.

They exchanged confused glances, but shook off their confusion and gave her an eerily Cheshire grins. " **The Host Club** " they said together and Kyoko's eyes widened comically and she glanced at Momoka and Rumi who smiled at her distractedly and their eyes trailed over the Twins shoulders to the brunette who followed them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, leave Naiyamara-San alone" The brunette scolded and shoved the Twins behind her and they pouted, eyeing Kyoko who darted her eyes from them to the brunette. "Uh, thank you very much" Kyoko bowed.

"No problem, by the way my name is Fujioka, Haruhi" The brunette smiled. "Very nice to meet you Fujioka-Kun! My name is Naiyamara, Kyoko! A pleasure!" Kyoko beamed and grabbed Haruhi's hand in her hard grasp and shook it rapidly, also lifting Haruhi up and down before releasing her back onto her feet.

"Y-yes!" Haruhi said, shaking the feeling back into her hand, straining a smile through the numbness of her arm. Haruhi looked over Kyoko's shoulder and her eyes widened. She grabbed the Twins shoulders and made a move to steer them away. "Well, we got to be going! See you la-"

"Haruhi!"

Kyoko yelped as a joyful blond appeared at her shoulder and tackled Haruhi into a hug. "Daddy missed you so much! Did you miss me?!" the blond hugged her tightly with a happy look on his face.

"Hey! Sempai! Let me go! You interrupted my conversation with Naiyamara-San!" Haruhi shouted, shoving the blond off of him. Kyoko winced at the sound the blond made when he landed on the ground. The blond look up at Kyoko and blinked owlishly at her. A few moments later and Kyoko was beginning to sweat bullets nervously.

"Um… are yo-" Kyoko began. "Hello my darling!" the blond quickly kneeled in front of her holding out a green rose. "I apologize for interrupting your conversation, I just wanted to speak to a beautiful lady like yourself"

Kyoko blinked once, then twice before answering, "Baka! Obviously, you wanted to speak to Fujioka-Kun-"

"You can call me Haruhi" Haruhi offered. "Yes, thank you, anyway, obviously you wanted to speak to Haruhi and you are very inept at flirting with girls so I suggest you get some practice, perhaps with a dummy of some kind so you won't scar some poor girl with your clumsy chatting" Kyoko continued. _["Damn, you actually said that?!" "Yup, he reminded me of Ryō, only more eccentric and dramatic"]_

Blondie blinked before retreating to a corner to pick at mushrooms. Kyoko blinked. "Was that too harsh?" She asked.

The Twins stared at her before bursting out laughing hysterically. They walked around Haruhi and each of the draped an arm around Kyoko, still laughing.

"That-That was awesome!" One twin hiccupped. "That was really fast how she sent him in his corner!" the other snickered.

Kyoko extracted herself form their grasp before turning to Kaito who was laughing to himself. "What's Blondie's name anyway?" She asked curiously.

"That's the chairman's son, Souh, Tamaki. And he's a second year" chuckled Kaito. Momoka and Rumi girls were giggling.

"Huh… oh well" She shrugged and turned to Haruhi. "Excuse me Haruhi, will you do us the honor of eating with us?" Kyoko bowed exaggeratingly. Haruhi shook her head and laughed. "Alright"

"Hey what about us?" The Twins pouted. "Hn, alright, I guess we have room" Kyoko shrugged, adopting a cool aura, placing a hand on the table but missing it, making her fall. There was silence. And the Twins burst out laughing.

~Transition~

Kyoko stood and stretched, popping her back dramatically.

 _Crick_

 _Crick_

 _Crick_

 _Crick_

 _ **Craack!**_

She winced. "Wow, that was a new one" she sat back down and twisted by her hips, slowly. Truthfully, she was just stalling so she won't go to the Host Club.

Momoka and Rumi went on ahead, Kaito disappeared and the Twins were waiting for her in front of her desk with Haruhi.

"Hurry up!" snapped Hikaru as she stretched her arms above her head in a ballet move before bending slowly side by side.

"Hm. You know you guys can go on ahead and I'll meet you there" Kyoko said sweetly, batting her eyes. " **No!** " the Twins unisoned, scowling and Kyoko pouted inwardly. 'Gotta cash in that favor from Kyo' she thought. "You know what, I'll go on ahead and meet you guys there, good luck" Haruhi muttered the last part out of the corner of her mouth to Kyoko and disappeared out the door.

"You should go after Haruhi you know" Kyoko pointed out. "I'll go, my brother will stay here and make sure you get to the club" Hikaru shot her a suspicious glare before going after Haruhi.

"Alright" Kyoko stood and grabbed her bag, before trotting out the door with Kaoru behind her. "Finally" Said Kaoru, rolling his eyes. _["So you're not scared anymore?" "Nah, I'm over it" "…You're not are you?" "...No…" "Knew it, so why are you so calm?" "…It helps that I won't be seeing them, coz for the favor I'm going to ask you later" "…I regret you dragging me to the kitchen" "You should, anyway,"]_

Kyoko and Kaoru strolled down the hallway, Kyoko humming to herself and Kaoru glancing at her suspiciously.

"Why are you being cooperative?" Kaoru finally asked. "Hm. Oh, uh," Kyoko shifted her bag more on her shoulder thoughtfully. "Favors" she finally said. "Huh?" Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows. "Just roll with it" Kyoko shrugged.

"Seriously why? We hurt you" Kaoru insisted. "Huh? You fellows are still on that period? Well, I moved and got over you snide, unpleasant, malicious, spiteful, unkind, hurtful, nasty, unfriendly, hostile, cold…uh, um, others… idiots. I went way to far didn't I?" Kyoko blushed and turned to look at Kaoru and was surprised.

Kaoru was muffling his chuckles and pounding the wall, his face turning pink. "Uh, Hitachiin-Kun? Are you okay?" Kyoko reached out a hand but flinched when Kaoru gave a bark of laughter. "Ahaha!"

Kyoko blinked once, then twice before laughing nervously. "Ahaha!"

'The guy has gone crazy. What was the number for the mental asylum again?' She whipped out her cell and muttered to herself, flipping through her contacts quickly not noticing when Kaoru was watching her thoughtfully.

"Hey, Kyoko," He started. "Hn?" She grunted. "Are yo-?"

"Aha!" he flinched when she heard her yell in triumph. "What?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, never mind" she blushed and shyly put her cell away. 'No crazy person? Darn, I was really looking forward to answering those asylum questions'

 _["You seriously wanted to put Kaoru in an asylum?" "Ahaha… yeah"]_

"Anyway, shouldn't we get going Hitachiin-Kun?" Kyoko smiled at him. "Y-yeah, let's go" He nodded and proceed to show her the way.

There was silence as they walked.

"So where is this famous Host Club?" Kyoko tried to break the ice. "In the abandoned music room three" he pointed ahead and she squinted, reading the plaque above the door and indeed it said music room three. "Who started it?" She asked. "Our Milord, or as you know him Souh, Tamaki"

"Souh, Souh, Souh" Kyoko murmured. "The crying blond who was at lunch" Kaoru reminded her. Kyoko snapped her fingers. "Blondie! You mean that Baka?" she exclaimed. Kaoru laughed. "Yeah"

"So a Host Club is for s**?" Kyoko asked bluntly. "Who knew that Souh-Kun had a kinky side" Kaoru flushed. "N-no! Where'd you get that idea?!"

"Hm? Books?" Kyoko said.

 _["…You got into the romantic books again didn't you?" "Ahaha! You're so funny! And did you get a new jacket? It's really nice!" "Avoiding the question"]_

"It's where…" Kyoko tunes out after that then tunes back in. "Basically, it's a playground for the super-rich and beautiful" Kaoru continued.

 _[Seriously?! You didn't pay attention! You should gather as much information as possible!" "Aw! Big brother you're so indignant over some little facts. Besides you'll hear it yourself once I'm finished telling you the story" "…Make my will out to Poppa, Peppa, Rosie and Sugar. And the rest of my wealth that mom and dad will give me to animal shelters" "Hey! I'm not in your will?" "Nope"]_

"Playground?" Kyoko brightened. "Not a real playground" added Kaoru. "Aw! You're crushing my dreams! Rip out my heart and stomp on it while you're at it" pouted Kyoko. Kaoru laughed.

A few more feet and they arrived at the doors where girls were already in front of and giggling crazily. "Here we are" Kaoru flourished the door. Kyoko blinked then said. "It's just a door"

"No, I mean what's inside it" Kaoru sighed. "Then what's inside it? I don't have x-ray vision dude, explain!" Kyoko said impatiently.

"You're going to have to wait" Kaoru said slyly. "Not my best attribute, but I'll try" Kyoko sighed and leaned against the wall, developing a cool aura. "I'm, just going to chill here, alone" she gazed in the distance. "I see," she began and Kaoru leaned forward with curiosity. ", My funeral and I died of impatience"

Kaoru sweat dropped and backed away, opening the club doors and slipping inside.

~Transition~

Near the doors, giggling and titters were heard as finally the doors opened while Kyoko was at the back of the crowd, tiptoeing so she could look over the heads of her fellow schoolgirls.

Flurries of rose petals came out the door and floated even to the back of the crowd. Kyoko raised her eyebrows, impressed. 'They must have a nice big fan in there'

"Welcome~" chanting was heard.

And the crowd surged, leaving Kyoko no choice but to follow the flow. _["You sound so dramatic" "Hey! They were, like, suffocating me with their girlyness, I practically got trampled! I even got bit!" *shows Kyo the bite mark on her arm * "Damn!"]_

~Transition to inside club~

Kyoko had no idea how she got here. First, she found herself in a tropical jungle. Then she was questioned by a cute but scary megane, as to who was her type when he found out she was a new customer. Truthfully, she just made up answers to get away from him as quick as possible. So he must have been surprised when she said her favorite color was turtle and if he was, he didn't show it. And in the process she found that he was her Sempai. Ootori, Kyouya, to be precise.

And now she found herself sitting with the Twins and two other girls. And they began such an incestuous act that she tuned out when the girls squealed and began to muse to herself on her escape.

'Should I use the classic 'I have to go powder my nose' or pretend to have a stomach ache and leave early?' she mused, eyes glazing over.

She didn't even notice when the Kyouya came to their table and asked a question.

 _ **Snap! Snap! Snap!**_

Kyoko flinched when Kyouya snapped his fingers under her nose making her go cross eyed. "I said," Kyouya repeated, clearly annoyed. "If you would want an invitation to the Host Club ball?"

"Huh? Uh, uh, sure?" Kyoko stammered. "Alright" he wrote something down in his binder and took out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "The ball starts at seven o'clock in two days and you have to come" he walked away with Kyoko gaping after him, her mind still trying to process it. _["You didn't pay attention to the question?" "Nope!"]_

"Uh! What?!" Kyoko squawked, waving the ticket while the Twins costumers giggled. "Isn't there a loophole?" She turned desperately to the Twins who laughed at her. "No fair!" she wailed. "He paralyzed me with his frosty aura!" and the Twins laughed louder.

She flushed and stomped away front the table and out the door, grumbling about favors and cashing them in.

~Fades back to reality~

"And now we're here now talking on a Saturday night" Kyoko beamed across from her where Kyo sat, feeding Sugar the parrot, apple slices.

"What was the point of you telling me this?" Kyo asked flatly.

They were sitting together in the kitchen after school. Kyoko came home wailing about being tricked and Kyo could care less.

Kyoko quickly changed into a green shirts and gray sweatpants and dragged her brother, who wore a white shirt, blue jeans and his trademark pendant, to the kitchen.

"The point is, I need a stand in while I fly to Paris and hide out there" she said simply. "No" Kyo deadpanned. "No" echoed Sugar.

"Please! For your little sister!" she made her eyes wide and pleading. "It'll only be for a year or two, while I stay with Josie in her loft in Paris"

"Uh-uh" Kyo shook his head. "Besides I'm a boy, they'll probably notice"

"No, they won't! We'll hire a makeup artist and get a wig and BAM! Total transformation! You're my twin, you look exactly like me" Kyoko smiled. "Just, please!"

"Nope!" Kyo stated. "Nope!" echoed Sugar. "Shut it, you ball of feathers!" Kyoko snapped. "C'mon! Kyo! You'll get to go to school" Kyoko smiled. Kyo's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She leaned forward and whispered. "They have four libraries, imagine, all those books you've never read"

"Deal!" Kyo said, clasping her hand and shaking it, blushing cutely. "Yay!" cheered Kyoko. "Big mistake, big mistake!" squawked Sugar while Kyo drifted off into a dream state, dreaming of the books.

"Big mistake! Big mistake!" howled Sugar. Kyoko slid next to Kyo while he was dreaming and backhanded Sugar, sending her flying into the sink. Kyo didn't notice.

"Books" he breathed, practically drooling.

 **Okay, here's the first chapter! Please send in some feedback on how I'm doing and don't be shy to be critical!**

 **Thank you! Say thanks Kyo!**

 **Kyo: Thanks (murmurs)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any foul languages ahead!**

 **Thanks to** _ **tsalyah, randomgirl21, .taylor and XxAceLawxX**_ __ **who were my first followers. Thanks a bunch and I hope you guys enjoy this story for a very long time! :)**

 **And I also want to know who you want Kyo to end up with. One of the Twins, Hikaru or Kaoru, or Honey. I made Honey all fluffy with Kyo in this chapter coz he's my favorite Lolita in the entire world and in history and I would probably would have a seizure of fan girl squealing and would've blushed like a tomato the entire time I wrote the Hitachiin's being fluffy with Kyo. Aaannyyway,**

 **Disclaimer: Ouran, sadly, doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 1~

"Big brother!" Kyo rolled over and smacked his sister in the face with a pillow, making her fall off the bed. "What?" Kyo growled out.

"Fime fur fool" Kyoko's voice came out muffled. "What?" Kyo asked, sighing. She yanked off the pillow off her face and repeated. "Time for school"

Kyo brightened and leapt out of bed, dragging Kyoko behind him by her foot and into her room. "Wow, you're so excited, big brother" Kyoko exclaimed, sitting up.

"Duh! It school!" Kyo said. "Ya' know, most kids would hate to go to school" Kyoko laughed. "Well, they don't know what's great about it" Kyo said enthusiastically.

Kyo wore sleeping shorts and a T-shirt. Kyoko already dressed into a blue skirt and a tank top. She clapped her hands and two people swept into the room. One was holding scissors and a long emerald green wig and the other was holding a dress bag and shoes.

"Ready, darling?" the one holding the dress bag, beamed. She had playful royal blue eyes and long blond hair tied back tight with an elastic. She wore a long white skirt and a blue blouse and perched on her nose were sewing glasses.

The other woman had bright serious green eyes and short layered black hair. She wore a plain white button up shirt with a black loose tie and black pants. On her belt, she had various scissors, ranging from small scissors to big.

"Big brother, this is Yoshi, Kodama" Kyoko gestured to the blond woman. "Hello, darling" Kodama winked. "And this is Makoto, Mau" Kyoko pointed to the black haired woman. "Hello" She said, monotone.

"They're here to help you become seventy five percent woman!" Kyoko proclaimed. "Alright ladies, do whatever you want with him!"

The woman advanced, eyes suddenly gleaming, even blank faced Mau.

~Transition~

"I'm a pretty cinnamon roll, I'm a pretty cinnamon roll" Kyo murmured in terror, curled in the corner. "Stand up" barked Kodama angrily. "Yes!" Kyo yelped, jumping to his feet and straightened.

"Now let me see" Kodama examined him, making him twist from side to side. She fitted him into a padded bra and adjusted Kyoko's Ouran uniform to be slightly loose around the chest.

"Haha! Big brother looks so beautiful even without a wig!" Kyoko laughed, sucking on a lollipop. She was watching how Kodama made her brother while Mau was sitting next to her eating her lunch, blank faced. Kodama and Mau did rock, paper, scissors to decide who worked first on Kyo.

"Why don't you help me!?" Kyo cried, hugging her legs. "Sorry, Kyo but you must earn your right to attend school" Kyoko said cheerfully.

"Wah!" Kyo sobbed.

 _ **Click**_

"Onii-Chan? Onee-Chan?" a squeaky voice came from the door. Kyo and Kyoko looked towards the door and blinked.

Their little brother, Ryo, stood there, blinking owlishly at them. He gasped excitedly. "I have another sister!" he flew across the room and latched on to Kyo, who squealed like a girl. Kodama taught him many things to look and sound feminine. Kyoko snorted.

"Ryo, get off!" grunted Kyo. "I can't! I have to introduce myself to my pretty big sister!" Ryo hugged tighter.

"Hey! Are you saying **I'm** not pretty!?" scowled Kyoko. "Yeah! Exactly!" Ryo beamed. Kyoko's eyes gleamed in anger.

"I'll make sure you're ain't pretty after I make you cry" Kyoko snarled, pouncing on Ryo who was still latched on Kyo.

"Gah!" Kyo yelled. "Wah!" cried Ryo. "Die! Expire! Decease! Perish!" shouted Kyoko.

"Children!" another voice by the door shouted. "Please stop" a softer voice chimed in. The twins and Ryo looked towards the door. Their father, Naiyamara, Ochai, a big man with brown hair and bright blue eyes, frowned. He was in his suit but from the looks of the stains on his white shirt he had been relaxing with his favorite food, apple pie, for a while. Behind him, their mother, Naiyamara, Miata, stood. She was small and slender with short bob cut green hair and pink eyes. She may seem meek but even their father was terrified of her when she's furious.

"What are you three doing?" Dad asked, frowning. "And why is Kyo in a dress?" questioned Mom. " **Uh?** " Kyo and Kyoko looked at each other. "You tell her" hissed Kyo. "No, you! You're the one wearing the dress" Kyoko argued. "No, you!" Kyo said.

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Me!"

"No, Me!"

"Alright" Kyo beamed. "All yours". "Thank you!" Kyoko smiled smugly. She blinked. "Hey!" she shouted. "Well, go on. You volunteered" Kyo gestured to their parents.

"Well, uh, I, uh…hm, Kyo, uh, he has an identity problem!" she blurted out. "Wait, what?" Kyo asked. "An identity problem?" Mom gasped, covering her mouth in surprise. "Really?" Dad furrowed his eyebrows. "Yes," Kyoko shook her head sympathetically. "He wants to know how it feels like to be a girl, later we're going to paint his nails and have a sleepover" she nodded solemnly and glanced behind her and was satisfied to see that Kodama and Mau disappeared into the private bathroom.

"Well, son, we'll help anyway we can" Dad crossed the room in strides and clasped a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "And remember, we'll accept you no matter what sexuality you prefer"

"Yes, Kyo. No matter what, we'll always love you" Mom popped up behind Dad, eyes filled with determination. "And whoever bullies you for it, will pay a visit to the graveyard and never leave!" she cackled. Kyoko snorted. 'Mom's such a loon'

Kyo looked at the hand on his shoulder and his eyes filled with tears. "Uwah! I love you both!" his eyes watered and hugged them tight.

"W-We love you too son!" Dad hugged him tightly, crying dramatically. "Me too!" Mom sniffed, joining the hug force. "Me three!" Ryo squeaked, wiggling into the hugging.

"I have some business to attend!" Kyoko attempted to bolt but Mom latched on to her arm. "You too, Kyoko! We'll love you no matter what!"

"Yes! Even if you end up in jail or in an asylum, we love you!" Dad added in.

"Aw, Mom! Dad!" Kyoko said, rolling her eyes but smiling. "Wait, jail?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other, smiling. "You're unique, Kyoko!" hugs were given again.

"JAIL?!"

Meanwhile with Kodama and Mau~

"Aw, look at that family" Kodama sniffled, eyes watering. "Mm" Mau grunted. "Wah! You're like a sister to me!" Kodama hugged Mau, whose blank face blushed. "We just met!" Mau muttered, struggling to remove Kodama's chokehold from her. "Still!" Kodama hugged tighter.

"Okay! Okay! We're sisters! Now let go!" Mau grunted. "Yay! Now call me, Onee-Chan!" Kodama stared creepily into Mau's eyes. "Uh, alright, Onee-Chan?" Mau flushed.

"Yippee!" Kodama squeezed Mau again.

~Transition~

Kyo stepped out of the limo and gawked at the giant pink school. "It looks like a castle" he murmured. After the hug fest, Mom and Dad left them to continue their 'sleepover' and after that Mau fitted him into the green wig, which was latched on tight to his head, so even wind, water, or someone yanking on it, the wig won't come off.

"Kyoko-Chan!" Kyo flinched and looked around. "Kyoko?" the voice repeated, directly behind him. Kyo turned and looked at a brown haired girl who smiled.

"Good morning, Kyoko-Chan!" the girl chirped. "Uh, hello" Kyo bowed his head. 'This must be Kurakano, Momoka. She's pretty'

"You look pretty today, Momoka" he said aloud and Momoka turned pink. "Thank you, Kyoko" Momoka beamed.

"Momoka. Momoka. Momoka" Kyo repeated, pondering her name. "Er, yes?" Momoka tilted her head, confused.

"Right!" Kyo exclaimed and rummaged through Kyoko's school bag and pulled out a folded note and handed it to Momoka.

"Kyoko wanted me to give this to you and told me to take you somewhere private, same for Rumi and Kaito" Kyo repeated his instructions.

"You wrote it?" Momoka asked. "No, Kyoko did" Kyo shrugged and pulled Momoka into the school. They walked around for a while, before Kyo pulled them into an empty classroom.

Kyo sat on a desk and Momoka took a chair. "Go ahead, read. We have at least fifteen minutes before class begins, according to Kyoko's schedule" Kyo pulled out the schedule, and looked it over again just to pass the time since he already memorized it.

"Riight" Momoka looked at him weirdly and opened the note and began to read. 'I already memorized the note too. So she'll look up in five, four, three, two and one' Momoka glanced at him before going back to reading.

'Hm, Biology third block? Home economics fifth? And homeroom first two blocks. And then free period, fourth, a good time to work on homework' Kyo beamed, thinking about homework.

"You can't be serious" Momoka's voice jarred him out of his thoughts, making him look up and stuffing the schedule back into the bag.

"Yup, that's what I said" Kyo nodded. "No, I mean, how can you be a boy?" Momoka stared at Kyo. "That's how I was born" Kyo shrugged.

"Kyoko left to Paris, since she was still traumatized by a memory of the Hitachiin Twins, so she forced me to go in her place" Kyo explained. "And, well, I really wanted to go to school, so here I am"

"But, ah, okay, fine. You're a boy. And your name was…?" Momoka asked. "Kyo" he clarified. "Alright, have you told Rumi-Chan and Kaito-Kun?" she asked. "No, but I was planning on it, later" Kyo informed.

"Alright, here" Momoka tried to hand the note back to him but Kyo shook his head. "That's for you to keep"

"What'll I do with a crazy note like this?" Momoka asked. "I dunno, frame it?" Kyo smirked. "Haha, so you do have humor" Momoka giggled. "Yep, although it is flattering how my sister described me as a, ah, 'school enthusiastic nerd with no humor whatsoever' I believe" Kyo grinned and Momoka giggled. "Well, shall we get going?" Kyo asked, opening the door. "Alright" Momoka said. They walked out and headed to the classroom.

~Transition~

"Hitachiin-Kun, Naiyamara-Chan, can you come here please" The substitute called Kyo and The Twins up to her desk. Kyo stood from where he, Momoka, Rumi and Kaito were sitting and from where Kyo was explaining to Rumi and Kaito that his sister ditched and he was her twin brother, Kyo. Surprisingly, they took it well and accepted it without questions, well Rumi did, Kaito insisted on asking millions of questions.

"No, no, I only need one Hitachiin" The substitute shook her head. The Twins looked at each other then looked at Kyo and seemed to agree on something silently. "I'll go" the Twin on the left volunteered while the Twin on the right retreated back to his seat.

"Alright, Hitachiin-Kun, Naiyamara-Chan, I need you two to go return these books to the library" The teacher, now called Matsumura, hefted two piles of textbooks on the desk.

"Yes, Sensei" Kyo bowed his head and picked up a pile and Hitachiin did the same and they walked out, heading to the nearest library.

There was an uncomfortable silence but Kyo didn't seem to notice. "Kyoko…" Hitachiin started. "Hm? Yes, Hitachi-WOAH!" Kyo slipped on a randomly placed banana peel and tumbled to his knees, dirtying Kyoko's dress and dropping the pile of books on the ground.

"Shoot!" Kyo stood on his knees and crawled around, picking up the books, dirtying the dress even more. "Hey! Stand up!" Hitachiin grabbed Kyo's arm and tugged her up. "You're staining the dress!"

"Oh? You're right" Kyo looked down at the front of the dress, which was now coal black. "Who knew that a rich school would have awful floors?"

"Oh well, it's just a dress" Kyo dropped back down on the floor and Hitachiin yanked her back up. "Hey! Don't say it's just a dress" He scolded her.

"C'mere" He pulled her into a corridor and down another one and jogged up the stairs. "Hey! What about the books!?" Kyo squawked. "Forget the books, we have to change your dress, my club has replacements" Hitachiin said, over his shoulder.

He pulled Kyo down a corridor and stopped in front of a door. Kyo glanced up and read the plaque. "Music room three?" Kyo asked, confusedly. "Yep" Hitachiin nodded and pushed open the door. 'I thought that Kyoko said that they were a Host Club'

"So, you're a Music club?" Kyo asked. "Uh, not really. I thought you already knew that" He looked at her curiously. "Sure" Kyo shrugged.

"Well, I think there's a dress back here" He rummaged around a storage closet while Kyo looked around the clubroom, which was pink much like the school. There were couches, tables, chairs and a few armchairs scattered around the room. What attracted Kyo's attention was the large windows. He wandered to the windows and looked out. The windows overlooked a rose maze which was probably useful if someone was lost in the maze. Next to the maze was an odd looking fountain with…a peeing cherub. Kyo blinked. Alright, that's rich people for you.

"Hey, Kyoko, come here!" Hitachiin called him and Kyo looked over his shoulder at him. Hitachiin was waving at Kyo, holding a dress bag in his arms. Kyo blinked. Kaoru. The friendly one is Kaoru, if it was Hikaru, he would have let Kyo wear his dirty dress, and probably would have went on ahead, leaving Kyo sprawled on the floor, that and his hair was parted to the right just like the picture Kyoko showed him.

"Yes, Hitachiin-Kun?" Kyo left the window and moved to Kaoru. "Here's a replacement dress, and you can go change back there" Kaoru pointed to the back where Kyo could see changing rooms. "I'll go back and pick up the books and return them. I'll come back for you in, like, ten minutes"

"I could go with you" Kyo offered. "No, we'll waste time just waiting and then going, might as well do them at the same time" Kaoru said bluntly. "Okay" Kyo agreed.

"See you" Kaoru waved and he was gone. Kyo looked at the changing rooms and shook his head. 'He's gone now and it'll probably take three trips to return all the books, so I'm okay'

Kyo walked around a couch, just in case, and began stripping down to his borrowed pink camisole and blue jean shorts. Sure, the shorts were uncomfortable but they were worth it. Kodama tried to force him to wear girl underwear, but Kyo refused.

"Why not!?" Kodama whined. "You have to die for legs! They look just like girl legs!" Kyo flushed. He hated his girly body and how it was practically hairless. He could've had a gender switch and he'd practically be the same except for the male part. Kyo noticed a white notebook with a pink rabbit on the table in front of him. Kyo looked closer and saw doodles of shurikens, flowers and more bunnies. 'Huh? What kind of girl draws shurikens?'

 _ **Click**_

Kyo twisted around and first spotted a small mop of blond hair then the bright chocolate brown eyes then the pink rabbit in his arms. He wore the male uniform for Ouran.

The boy didn't seem to notice Kyo, because his head was ducked down and his eyes were scanning the floor.

"Where's my notebook?" he murmured. "Uh, excuse me?" Kyo started and the boy jerked his head up and his eyes were wide. "Who are you?" the boy asked curiously.

"My name is Naiyamara, Kyoko" Kyo said. "Who're you?"

The boy's face split into a bright smile. "My name is Haninozuka, Mitsukuni, a third year, but you can call me Honey"

"Nice to meet you, Haninozuka-Sempai" Kyo bowed his head. "No, no, no. Call me Honey" Honey shook a finger at Kyo.

"Honey…Sempai?" Kyo tried. Honey sighed then smiled. "Alright" then his face changed to curiosity again. "What are you doing?" his eyes flickered to Kyo's underclothes and back up to Kyo's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I accidently dirtied my dress and Hitachiin-Kun," Kaoru. "Let me borrow a dress from the closet over there, and told me to change in there," Kyo pointed to the changing rooms then shrugged. "But I didn't want to, so I started to change here until you came, and now we're talking here together" Kyo finished. Honey stayed silent then spoke. "Are you a boy?"

Kyo blinked. "Yep" he nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I had a hunch" Honey beamed. "So what's your real name?"

"My real name is Naiyamara, Kyo. The twin of Kyoko" Kyo said. "Cute! By any chance did you see a notebook with Usa-Chan on the cover?" he shook the bunny in his arms to emphasize 'Usa-Chan'

"Yeah, here" Kyo picked up the notebook and moved to Honey and handed it to him. "Thank you!" Honey chirped. "You're welcome" Kyo bowed his head and smiled. Honey beamed and took a couple of hops back. "I have to go now, bye, bye Kyochii-Chan!" and Honey sped out of the room and slammed the door shut. "Alright, goodbye" Kyo blinked. "Kyochii-Chan?" He tilted his head to the side.

Outside the door~

"Eh? Honey-Sempai?" Kaoru's voice made Honey look up from his notebook. "Hi, Kao-Chan!" Honey said brightly. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. "I came to get my notebook" Honey held up his slightly crumpled book in his lethal fists.

"Oh, did you see Kyoko then?" Kaoru asked. "Kyochii-Chan?" Honey said.

"I guess" Kaoru smiled. "Is she finished changing?"

"Yep, I saw her and said hello" Honey nodded.

Back inside, Kyo finished placing the last of his dress in the right places so he looked one hundred percent female when he heard the door open for the second time. He turned his head and spotted Kaoru poking his head in.

"Are you finished, Kyoko?" Kaoru asked. "Hai, thank you for letting me borrow this dress, Hitachiin-Kun. I promise to return the dress nice and clean tomorrow" Kyo bowed.

"No problem, we have to go now we're really late" Kaoru jumped forward, grasped Kyo's palm and pulled him out of the clubroom with the door shutting behind them.

~Transition~

" **Hey, Kyoko!"** Hikaru and Kaoru stepped into Kyo's view grinning. It was after the last class which was home economics and Kyo found out he had all classes with the Twins and Haruhi except for biology, third block. The teacher paired Kyo with Haruhi and the Twins together. For the entire class, they just took notes about the kitchen. Kyo blinked once, twice. "Yes?" Kyo asked, slowly, eyes half open, tired already of school. The books were just a perk.

" **Do you have a dress for tonight's ball?** " They asked. "Tonight's ball?" Kyo tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, didn't you get a ticket," Hikaru started. "From Kyouya-Sempai?" finished Kaoru. "Huh? Um…" Kyo tilted his face to the ceiling and thought back to Kyoko's briefing.

"And tonight's the Ouran ball, which I'll probably force you to go" Kyoko said while Kyo adjusted his wig. "Ball?" Kyo asked. "Yes, Kyo. Jeez, I told you about it, like, three times and about the Kyouya guy with a terrifying appearance" Kyoko shuddered the sighed. "For a guy with a photographic memory, you sure are so absentminded, scatterbrained, forgetful, inattentive, distracted, a daydreamer, a-"

"I get it!" Kyo interrupted, amused. "And photographic memory only applies for when I read something and it stores in my brain, so you should have gotten me a flyer or something"

"Alright, alright. Although they weren't handing out flyers, so you can't point fingers at me" Kyoko shrugged. "Anyway, I already have the perfect dress to force you in, so don't worry your pretty little head"

"Yeah, I already have a dress for…the ball. Yeah" Kyo nodded. " **Aw** " the Twins deflated, then perked. " **Can we do your makeup and hair?** " they asked eagerly. "…Why?" Kyo asked. " **Just come before the ball to our clubroom and we'll do it** " They said. "Uh, my friend is already doing my makeup and my hair, so-" Kyo said. " **Nope, you'll come to us to do your makeup and hair, no buts** " the Twins shook their head firmly. "Uh, alright. I guess, but why again?" Kyo repeated.

The Twins sighed dramatically. " **Because you're our new toy** " The said. "You see, every time we someone who looks interesting and acts interesting" Hikaru said, shaking his finger.

"They become our new toy. It's our philosophy, everyone equals toys, so-" Kaoru shrugged, smiling impishly.

"Uh, you guys, she already left" Kaito pointed to the door and the Twins followed his finger, seeing Kyo adjusting his schoolbag strap and walking out the door, following the student flow. The Twins watched her go out the door and through the classroom windows.

" **Hey, wait!** " The Twins scrambled after her, dodging students until they ended up outside. They spotted her waiting by the curb and saw that her limo arrived. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for her.

" **Wait!** " they jumped over the curb and scrambled inside Kyo's limo, slamming the door shut and scaring the poor driver. "Hey! What are-! The Hell! Get off!" Kyo shouted, struggling to shove The Twins off his lap. They dropped onto the limo's floor and they quickly sat across from Kyo, grinning.

"The hell are you doing here?" Kyo scowled. The Twins gasped dramatically. "Kyoko! Such awful language!" they admonished her. "Fuck, goddamnit, shit, dammit, hell, fuck you, lick my ****" Kyo said flatly. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Kyo sighed and knocked on the window between them and the driver. "Excuse me, can you drive us to the Hitachiin estate?"

"Yes, Kyo-Sama" the driver nodded. Kyo widened his eyes and flicked them to the Twins who were still chortling and the driver followed his gaze and blanched. "Uh, sorry, Kyo-ko-Sama" The driver corrected and Kyo nodded and put the window back up and turned back to the Twins who were **still** chuckling.

Kyo sighed and turned to the window and began counting the seconds passing by.

~Transition~

"So the Twins, **the** Hitachiin brothers, asked to do **your** makeup?" Kyoko gasped, frantically scooping chocolate fudge ice-cream into her mouth. She was wearing a pink hoodie with blue sleeves and a white unicorn on it and blue jeans and white knee high boots. Sitting beside her, was her pink tote bag with a blue star emblem for the clasp and two sparkly purple suitcases. Kyoko was leaving tonight for Paris in a taxi instead of limo because she wanted to see Kyo's dress reveal.

"Yeah" Kyo nodded, toweling his short boy hair off. He wore a plain white T-shirt and red boxer shorts and was barefoot.

"What could they want with you? Do they know your secret? Do they want to torture you coz they think you're me? Oh my gosh! I knew this was a bad idea! Red alert! Red alert! Blow up the house!" Kyoko squawked. Kyo sighed and crossed his room to her and bonked her on the head with his fist. "Cut it out" He ordered.

"Ow" Kyoko rubbed her head. "Meanie" she stuck her tongue out childishly. Kyo rolled his eyes. He looked at the dress next to Kyoko and down at the shoes and exhaled. "Alright"

He picked up the dress and shoes and went back into his bathroom, grumbling. Kyoko smiled softly. "Thank you, Big brother" she said quietly. "Huh?" Kyo hollered. "Nothing, do you need any help?" Kyoko chirped. "Uh, Nah. I think I got it" Kyo said.

 **Click**

"Like this?" Kyo stepped out and Kyo squealed in delight and Kyo's cheek bloomed pink in embarrassment and annoyance.

He wore a blue one strap high low dress. The high part was above his knees and was a light cobalt blue. The low part was flowing from the back of his waist like a cape to his ankles and was a dark cobalt blue. The one strap was on his right shoulder and showed how girlish his body was and below the arms was a glittering azure curtain to below his 'breasts'. On his arms, he had white gloves to his elbows and on his feet he wore strappy blue wedge heels.

"EEE" Kyoko squealed with delight again. "Shut it" Kyo scowled. "Even without the wig, you still look super cute!" Kyoko beamed and tightly hugged Kyo who was stiff. "Gng" he grunted. "I am not cute"

"Sure, believe that" Kyo giggled. He was silent.

"Hey, you alright?" Kyoko leaned back and studied Kyo. "Are you angry at me?" She asked, quietly. Kyo watched her silently before hesitantly nodding.

"What? Why?" Kyoko asked. "Because you won't face your fears and instead using me as a shield from your problems" Kyo said. "What! No, I just…don't want to" Kyoko frowned. "You should know that"

"Yeah, I know. But you're still running away from them. Shouldn't you face it yourself instead of constantly running from things when they get difficult?"

Kyoko pursed her lips. She looked into his identical blue eyes, so eerily alike to hers, that she shivered. But she kept her eyes locked onto his, pleading for him just to help her with just this one thing.

Kyo studied her. "Fine" he nodded and moved away to his large windows and Kyoko stood there, breathing hitched. "Fine" she whispered and followed him and stood next to him.

They stood in silence. "…Thank you and sorry for all the trouble I've caused, big brother" Kyoko said, quietly. Kyo bowed his head and reached over and gripped her hand. "S'okay" he murmured. He pulled her into his arms and she placed her head on his shoulder, and tightly embraced him, sniffing.

"We're twins. I'll always forgive you no matter what" he said. "I love you, little sister"

"…I love you too, big brother"

~Transition~

"Hello?" Kyo poked his head into the third music room which was full of chaos and people running around in headsets and clipboards. " **Kyoko!** " the Twins appeared in front of him and Kyo stumbled back. They wore identical outfits of orange blazers, green ties and black pants, the only difference was their hair partings.

" **You came!** " They beamed, delighted. "Uh, yeah. I can come back if you're busy" Kyo surveyed the room again, pointedly.

"No, no, no. come in" Hikaru said. Kaoru seized Kyo's gloved hands and tugged him inside. They tugged him to the back and into a makeup room which also had a changing room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Who is this lovely young lady?" a smooth voice asked behind them. Kyo looked behind him. Ootori, Kyouya, his mind supplied from Kyoko's briefing.

"Hello, Ootori-Sempai" Kyo jerked out of the brother's grasp and bowed to Kyouya who blinked. "You must be Naiyamara, Kyoko, am I right?" Kyouya asked, smirking. Kyo looked at him and shrugged. "Yep" he nodded. "Do you already know?"

"I have known for a while after watching you, it is pretty convincing though" Kyouya said, looking Kyo up and down. "What are you two talking about?" Hikaru scowled. Kyo and Kyouya looked at him before they looked back at each other.

"Do you want me to tell?" Kyouya asked. "No, I'll do it myself when they figure it out" Kyo shook his head. "What?" Kaoru asked. "Nothing. Aren't you two supposed to do my hair and makeup and whatnot?" Kyo asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances. " **Aright** " they said. "See you, Kyoko" Kyouya called over his shoulder. "Goodbye, Kyouya-Sempai" Kyo replied as the Twins sat him in a makeup chair and in front of a mirror with lights.

"What's with you and Kyouya-Sempai?" Hikaru asked, fingering Kyo's fake hair. "Oh, nothing" Kyo said.

"Liar" Kaoru declared, picking up a red eyeliner, then shaking his head and putting it down.

"Don't rule me as a liar, please Kaoru" Kyo sighed.

Hikaru and Kaoru froze and gave each other confused and surprised glances. "No, I'm not Kaoru, I'm Hikaru" Kaoru said, watching her reaction.

"Hm? Are you sure?" Kyo asked. "That's not what I'm seeing"

They were silent.

"Kyo-" Hikaru began. "What kind of hairstyle will you give me, Hikaru?" Kyo interrupted, looking at him using the mirror.

"Huh? I guess I'll just curl it and make it wavy" Hikaru said, rubbing the green hair, tense. "Cool, what about you, Kaoru?" Kyo asked. Kyo was completely oblivious on how he was affecting the brother's, not knowing how surprised and tense they were.

"I guess I'll just use bronzer or just outline your eyes and, uh, yeah" Kaoru finished lamely. "Cool" Kyo smiled at the two of them in the mirror. "I'm sure you two will do great" Kyo said. Hikaru's cheeks flamed as he fumbled for the curler. Kaoru flushed as dropped a compact on the table.

"Are you two okay?" Kyo twisted around in his chair to look at them. "You two look red, you don't have to do this you know"

"N-no, we're fine!" the Twins yelped, flustered. "You sure, I can just-" Kyo started

"Kyochii-Chan!" a voice called. Kyo twisted around again and spotted a blond and white blur zipping towards him. It jumped, flipped and landed in Kyo's lap. "WAH!" Kyo yelped, shaking slightly from the impact.

"Kyochii-Chan! You look super cute!" Honey beamed. "Uh, thank you, Haninoz-"Kyo said. "No, no! Honey, Ho-ney" Honey scolded and Kyo jolted. "Yes, thank you, Honey-Sempai" Kyo corrected and Honey beamed again.

"Mitsukuni" a deep voice said quietly. Kyo, since Honey was pinning him, tilted his head back. A tall, very intimidating looking man was standing there. He also wore a dark blue suit.

"Hello" Kyo said.

"Mm" he grunted. "Takashi!" Honey jumped out of Kyo's lap and latched on to the tall man. "Kyochii-Chan, this is my cousin, Morinozuka, Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" Honey explained.

"Hello, Mori-Sempai" Kyo slid out of the chair and bowed. "Hello" Mori said back.

'He has a nice voice' Kyo thought.

"You have a nice voice" Kyo said aloud. Mori blinked. "Thanks" He grunted.

"Mm" Kyo said. " **Hey! Honey-Sempai, you interrupted us** " The Twins frowned. "Oops, sorry Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan" Honey looked at them correctly, but they didn't seem fazed.

'How come they protested when I guessed hem correctly but not Honey-Sempai?' Kyo thought. "Kyochii-Chan, will you save a dance for me?" Honey asked, smiling. "Huh? I'm not sure, I'm not a very good dancer" Kyo said, turning pink. "I have two left feet"

"It's okay, Kyochii-Chan! I'll lead coz I'm the boy" Honey smirked then changed it to an innocent smile. Kyo blinked. 'Was it just me or did he look like he smirked?'

"Uh, I guess" Kyo shrugged it off and smiled back. " **What about us?** " The Twins pouted. "Alright" Kyo agreed, eyebrow raised. "Just so you know, I'll probably step on some toes"

"We'll lead" Hikaru waved it off, grinning. "Yay, we're going to dance with Kyoko" Kaoru cheered.

"What about you, Mori-Sempai?" Kyo turned to Mori who was still silent. "Do you want to dance?" "Mm" he nodded. Kyo smiled.

"You guys! Time to stand in our places and greet the guests" a voice said behind Mori. Kyo looked around Mori and raised an eyebrow. A handsome blond in a white suit and a purple tie stood with a boy in a brown suit and had big brown doe eyes who looked like he really didn't want to be there. And Kyouya who stood behind them.

"Hello princess, what are you doing here?" the blond, known as Souh, Tamaki aka: Baka by Kyoko, asked, looking at Kyo and smiling.

Kyo blinked once, then twice.

"You must be the baka I've heard so much about" Kyo said, tiling his head. There was silence. "WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled, as the Twins stifled their laughter. Honey giggled and Mori was expressionless. Kyouya smirked and Haruhi looked on normally.

"I've heard so much about you" Kyo sighed then gave Tamaki a side glance. "None which are good"

"From who?! Was it the doppelgängers?!" Tamaki shouted and shot a glare at the Twins who shrugged. Kyo strode up to him and gazed at him flatly. "And you aren't very princely, more annoying than that"

Tamaki jolted like he was hit with an arrow and crouched in a corner, poking at some mushrooms. Kyo blinked. "Was that too harsh?"

~Transition~

"Blah, blah, blah, neener, neener, dancing, chowchow train, little lambs, hahaha, pleasure, che, che, king, good luck" Kyo mumbled to himself the only tidbits he remembered as he ambled in random directions. 'If I told Kyoko this, she'll tease me and with no end. I was so busy looking for a place to sit that I barely heard what they said' he looked next to him into a glass window and flushed.

Hikaru had curled the ends of the wig, so it look wavy and framed his face. Kaoru put some blush on and put on pink eyeshadow.

'I look like a clown'

"I look like a clown" he said aloud.

"No, you don't" a voice said behind him. Kyo jumped and whirled around, heart pounding. "Oh, Kyouya-Semapi. It's you" Kyo breathed a sigh of relief.

"You really don't look bad" Kyouya repeated. "Thanks, I guess. But I feel really weird being a boy and all and wearing makeup" Kyo shrugged.

"Too bad you aren't a real girl, you look really beautiful in that dress" Kyouya said, glasses shining. "Uh, thanks" Kyo mumbled, cheeks reddening.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyouya held out a hand and smiled coldly. "Suure" Kyo eyed his hand. He reached out and gently placed his hand in Kyouya's. Kyo blinked. His hand was slightly smaller in comparison to Kyouya's.

Kyouya grasped Kyo's and pulled him to his chest and placed a hand on Kyo's waist and the other holding his hand. Kyo reddened and stiffly put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and kept the other in Kyouya's palm.

"This is awkward" Kyo mumbled as they swayed to the music along with the other girls in the arms of other hosts. "Really?" Kyouya smirked. Kyo looked up at him and spoke. "What are you planning, Kyouya-Sempai?"

"Hm? I'm not planning anything" Kyouya said. "Really? I have a strange feeling" Kyo muttered. "Kyo?" Kyouya said. "Yeah?" Kyo looked up at him.

"Would you consider joining the Host Club as our maid?"

"Huh? Why?" Kyo asked, surprised. "I'm a boy"

"Let's just say, if you don't join I'll oust you as a boy to the entire school" Kyouya smiled. "I really don't care" Kyo said bluntly. "If it means I won't cross-dress anymore, then so be it"

Kyouya sighed and leaned down, whispering into Kyo's ear. "What if it means I'll make sure you won't read another book for the rest of your life?"

"EEH?!" Kyo's eyes widened. "And if you join a club at this school, you can have credits for school or college" Kyouya added. "Okay, I might agree with the last thing, but you can't seriously prevent me from reading my entire life" Kyo protested. "Oh, yes I can" Kyouya smirked.

"What? No" Kyo pouted. "Yes" Kyouya leaned down and looked straight into Kyo's eyes and smirked. Kyo stared back eyes wide and searching in Kyouya's. He huffed and mumbled some incoherent words, most likely cursing and nodded.

"But if I'll be posing as a **female** maid, I want pants" Kyo declared and Kyouya chuckled. "Alright, Kyo"

" **Kyouya-Sempai!** " Two voices called from the edge of the dance floor. " **It's time!** " Kyouya nodded at them. He spun Kyo once and bowed just as the song finished. 'How long were we talking and dancing?' Kyo thought.

"Well, I hope you had a wonderful time" Kyouya said pleasantly. "Sure" Kyo shrugged. "Is there any food?"

"There is an entire buffet over there" Kyouya pointed across the ball room and Kyo stood on tiptoes and scowled. "How come I never seen it the entire I was here!?" he fumed and stalked over to the buffet and snatched a paper plate off. He surveyed the small finger appetizers and frowned. "Why are they all so small?"

~Transition~

At the end of the ball, the hosts herded the girls out on the **extremely** large balcony with cherry petals falling. The lights were bright behind them and in front of them from the large Christmas tree and lanterns.

Kyo was pushed up into the front and directly behind Haruhi and the other host, well, only the Twins were missing.

"-The last dance is for these two! Bless this awkward couple!" Tamaki flourished.

The two people who were at the bottom of the stairs, looked at each other, smiled and began to dance together. 'Suzushima and Kanako, right? I'm probably wrong anyway' Kyo shrugged.

" **And for the girl who earned the King's kiss is Miss Kanako!** " the Twins unisoned, both holding bananas that were unpeeled and already bitten. " **Which now is going to be given by Fujioka, Haruhi!** "

Tamaki and Haruhi both jolted. "What?!" Tamaki shouted. "Kyouya-Sempai did say that there was going to be a surprise for everyone" The Twins shrugged, the bananas gone.

"I don't want to do it!" Haruhi agreed. "If you do it, I'll cut your debt by one-third" Kyouya said, writing in a thin black binder. "Well, it is just a peck on the cheek" Haruhi mumbled, immediately changing his mind. Kyo snorted. The Twins looked at Kyo who was chuckling silently. They slid on either side of him and each wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kyo looked at him with curiosity but they looked straight ahead grinning mischievously, so he focused his gaze back.

Haruhi started down the stairs towards the couple and Honey looked at Tamaki who was still frozen. "You don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss, do you?" he asked innocently. "WHA?! No Haruhi, don't do it!" Tamaki sprinted down the stairs and slipped on some suspiciously placed banana peels. He tilted forward and with a small push by his palm, sent Haruhi forward, accidently kissing Kanako.

The fan girls shrieked in delight and Tamaki landed on his stomach. Haruhi and Kanako looked at each other blushing. Kanako looking at Suzushima worryingly and he laughed awkwardly.

"Kiss-a-holic! Kiss-a-holic! Kiss-a-holic!" the girls chanted, giggling. "Hmm, maybe they're right. Tamaki-Sempai is a kiss-a-holic" Haruhi glared at Tamaki coolly.

"Explains a lot, actually" Kyo put a finger on his chin and tilted his head and The Twins cackled. Tamaki jolted and looked back at Kyo, sweating bullets. "I'm not a kiss-a-holic!" he shouted.

"Oh, he heard that" Kyo said, eyebrows raised.

As Haruhi walked back up the stairs, he pointedly ignored Tamaki. "Let's go back inside everyone" Kyouya said. The girls reluctantly walked back inside, giggling and chattering.

Kyo walked behind the Twins, humming random tunes not noticing the mischievous glint in Honey's eyes. He went around him, and when he was directly behind Kyo, he leapt.

"Kyochii-Chan!"

"WOAH!"

 **Thud**

"Oww" Kyo groaned, on his stomach with Honey sitting on top of his back. "Oops, sorry Kyochii-Chan" Honey winced.

"S'okay, just, lemme die here in pain" Kyo groaned, hugging his stomach after Honey slid off and knelt next to him.

"Die? No! Don't die! You still have to dance with me!" Honey said, pouting. "Wha? But I'm in pain here, fella" Kyo grumbled. Honey's eyes watered dramatically. "Wha? Are you crying? N-no, don't cry please" Kyo's eyes widened, panicking. "F-fine, I'll dance with you fella, okay?"

Honey's eyes dried instantly. "Great!" he chirped, cheery.

Kyo sighed and stood. He held out a hand and Honey happily took it, beaming. Honey lead the way onto the dance floor and took both of Kyo's hands and began to sway to the music which was a slow waltz. Kyo pursed his lips and looked down at his feet. He and Honey were dancing like a mother and child, separated and dancing playfully. Honey sometimes making the dance quicker and Kyo struggling to follow.

Kyouya chuckled and Haruhi sweat dropped. They watched the entire exchange.

"Yep, he's definitely fooling her" Haruhi sighed. "Doesn't she see that the tears are crocodile?"

"I have a feeling she knows but chooses to ignore it" Kyouya smirked. "Really?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow and went back to studying them.

"I have a suspicion he likes her more than he lets on" Kyouya murmured, writing in his binder as Haruhi is snatched away by a customer. Haruhi glanced back and pondered if he was right about that little fact as she studied Honey scolding Kyo about looking down at his feet.

"You're probably right" Haruhi muttered, focusing her attention back onto her customer.

 **And, finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I accept any critics or any feedback. Kyo say goodbye!**

 **Kyo: (bows and mumbles) Goodbye**

 **Kyoko: ugh, big brother! Say it with more enthusiasm! Like this! GOODBYE! (Tosses confetti)**

 **Kyo: …bye…**


	3. Chapter 3

To my fellow readers and friends,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(Bows low, dogeza, hands planted on either side of my head)

But I will not be updating soon (braces myself for hatred)

I truly, deeply, oodles and doodles of sorriest, most pathetic excuses. My flash drive where I save **EVERYTHING**! MY PICTURES OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES, MY FAVORITE QUOTES, MY KYO STORIES AND OTHER FANFICTIONS **that were coming soon**! ALL. FREAKING. GONE!

AGRH!

(Throws blue flash drive into a wall, picks it up and tosses it into a lake, pulls it out and torches it with a blowtorch from the damn hell itself!)

I COULD, JUST…AGRH!

(Stomps on it repeatedly)

Kyo: Calm down, you can rewrite everything, okay?

NO! I SHALL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU SHOULD BE MORE PANICKED! AFRAID! WHY ARE NOT YOU…FREAKING OUT!

I SPENT TOO MUCH TIME WRITING CHAPTER THREE! AND I WAS GOING TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER AND MAKE MY READERS HAPPY AND INSTEAD IT WAS FRIGGIN EREASED!

AAARRRHH!

(Punches wall repeatedly in the corner with fiery aura while Kyo takes over apologizing and narrating and saying news, coz I'm about to blow up with ANGER)

Kyo: Gomen for her behavior everybody (bow then straightens)

Kyo: Regrettably, since Lady can't take rewriting the physical exam, we'll skip ahead to Renge-San's appearance.

(Screams from the corner) AND I WROTE FLIRTY, FLUFFY STUFF ABOUT KYO AND HONEY-SEMPAI! LOTSA CAKES, FROSTING AND ALMOST KISSES! ARGH! (Punches wall repeatedly again)

Kyo: (coughs with pink face) anyway, I'm kinda glad it deleted that part then. (Looks off, remembering that scene and his face flames, and he teetered before falling face first onto the floor)

(Peers over my shoulder and at Kyo who was mumbling to himself, face red)

Oh, dear. I guess I did too much then. Psh, and he's supposed to be apathetic and dispassionate (Sighs, hand on my cheek) were did I go wrong, Kamisama?

Well, my friends look forward to Renge's appearance, and Kyoko's gifts from Paris.

Kyoko: Yes! Some mention of me! (Fist pumps) oh, and don't forget about the bunny fortune!

Hush, my dear child! They will not know about that until I rewrite that scene!

Alright, thank you for hearing out my venting!

Gomen and Arigato!


End file.
